


The Abyss

by EbonyLyre



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pseudoscience, Sefikura Week 2021, Updates Sporadically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyLyre/pseuds/EbonyLyre
Summary: Sephiroth: the one and only solo jaeger pilot. Sephiroth-Genesis-Angeal: the strike team with the most kills and the least casualties. They saved the world until one by one, they became the enemy.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair & Sephiroth
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Synchronicity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/904077) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



> “He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you.”--Friedrich Nietzsche

"2077, April 1st. We have finally successfully manipulated kaiju genetics. NanoRestrictor 11.3 was able to unravel a strand of kaiju RNA and cleave it when directed to so."

***

"2078, January 22nd. Since our breakthrough in April, we have systematically inserted kaiju RNA into laboratory mice to determine the traits each gene codes for. Rats from batches 1 through 18 have all developed tumors or organ failure. However, mice in batch 19 absorbed the powdered aluminum they ingested and subsequently incorporated the material into their bones. Mice in batch 20 may have developed limited telepathy. After one rat from batch 20 completes a maze, the next rat from that batch is able to complete the same maze in a significantly shorter amount of time. After the fourth or fifth rat, all rats confidently complete the maze via the shortest route."

***

"2079, February 4th. Despite my protests, President Shinra has expressed his approval for Project S and Project G. We will not be conducing trials on rhesus monkeys. We will be going straight to human trials. May the Goddess have mercy on our souls."

***

"2080, April 16th. We held the funeral for Baby G's mother today. The baby himself appears to still be in good health. Volunteer G's own pregnancy appears stable. She has expressed her desire to move away from Junon to a more remote area. She does not wish to move north, so the President has ordered the Administrative Research department to scout Mideel and Banora for their suitability."

***

"2081, January 6th. Project S has successfully spliced kaiju genetics into an embryo using a nanoviral carrier developed by Researcher H. If the Goddess exists, let her bless Volunteer L as she had Volunteer G."


	2. Time

_< Hello, Cloud. Time to wake up.>_

◈◈◈

“Cloud? Did you...?” Footsteps approach, then a hand gently brushes a few strands of hair off of his face. “I thought I saw you move,” a female voice says softly.

 _I did move._ The hand feels nice, so he decides to demonstrate his mobility by tilting into it. “Cloud?!” the voice exclaims.

The urgency in the speaker’s voice causes Cloud to open his eyes despite feeling like he could use a little more rest. He’s immediately greeted by an unfamiliar ceiling. Someone yelps.

“By Goddess! _Cloud!_ You’re-!”

“I’m awake,” Cloud says, or at least tries to say. An odd croak comes out of throat instead.

A young woman leans over until she enters his field of vision. “Hang on!” she exclaims. “I’ll need to let a nurse know you’re awake and I’ll get you some water. _Don’t_ move, ok?” She dashes away before he can attempt a reply.

Despite instructions to the contrary, Cloud decides to sit up. Actually, he tried to sit up but it seems his arms are little more than wet noodles and he has no core strength to speak of. So really, all the succeeds in doing is stretching his neck out a little bit. _What’s wrong with me?_

Luckily the young woman is back a minute later with a straw and a large cup of water. “The nurse says you should be able to remain upright if it’s a gentle incline so I’m going to raise the head of your bed, ok?” she says. “Once you’re a little more vertical, you’ll have an easier time drinking with the straw.”

Cloud nods and hopes it doesn’t come across as a spasm. The young woman is quite pretty and he’s embarrassed himself once already.

The young woman presses a button on the remote attached to the side of his bed and the half of the frame supporting his torso slowly rises until his back is inclined at a roughly forty-five degree angle. She then brings the cup right next to his face. To Cloud’s relief, the muscles in his mouth and throat still work so it’s not long before he finishes about half of the cup. “Thank you,” he rasps when he’s done.

“Not a problem,” the young woman smiles. “I can’t believe you’re awake!” She looks like she wants to hug him, but to Cloud’s relief she limits herself to smiling brightly. “The doctors didn’t think you’d ever come back since it’s been almost five years now. I couldn’t bring myself to give up though. Not after we promised we’d be there for each other.”

 _Promised?_ Cloud frowns, then his eyes widen with shock. “ _Tifa?!_ ” he exclaims.

Tifa laughs and does quick spin. “In the flesh,” she replies. “I suppose I’ve changed a lot in seven years.”

Cloud stares at her, so full of questions he has no idea what to say. Luckily, the door opens and a nurse comes in. “Mr. Strife!” the nurse exclaims. “I know what Ms. Lockhart said, but-! Are you feeling alright? Any dizziness?”

Cloud forces his uncooperative muscles to move his head back and forth. “What’s going on?”

“Oh,” the nurse says, looking a little flustered. “I’m sure your friend can catch you up. I’ll go inform Professor Hojo that you’re awake. I’m sure he’ll want to speak with you about your recovery plan.” She hurries out the door before Cloud can even open his mouth.

“Cloud,” Tifa says gently, “what’s the last thing you remember?”

 _A flash of light, so bright it seared his eyes even through his lids._ “An explosion,” Cloud replies. “Underwater?”

Tifa nods. “That’d be the bomb, I think,” she says. “So the last thing you remember is from almost five years ago. From your mission to set off a hydrogen-mako bomb in the Invaders’ kaiju workshop.”

Cloud massages his forehead. “Did we succeed?”

“Yes!” Tifa replies immediately. “There haven’t been any kaiju sightings since! You were the only one who made it back though. SOLDIERs Zack and Sephiroth are technically MIA, but Shinra held memorials for them anyway.”

Cloud rubs his forehead harder. “It feels like that happened yesterday,” he says eventually 

Tifa hesitates, then places her arms around him to give a gentle hug. “It’s okay,” she says. “Take your time. I can catch you up on what’s happened since then, but you should focus on your body first. Five years in a coma is no joke. I’m sure Professor Hojo will prescribe a lot of physiotherapy.”

A prickle of unease begins to dance up and down Cloud’s spine. Professor Hojo is responsible for creating jaeger pilots, but something about the man bothers Cloud... Cloud’s headache intensifies when he tries to recall the source of his misgivings.

“You don’t look so good,” Tifa observes. “Want me to lower the bed so you can lie down?”

 _Want? No. Need?_ “Yes,” Cloud replies. “You’d think I’d be done with sleeping by now. But,” he shrugs. “All I can think is that a nap will help me with my headache.”

Tifa bites her lip. “I doubt Professor Hojo will get here any time soon,” she says, as she manipulates the bed’s remote. “I need to get going actually, to make sure the bar’s ready for tonight. I’ll come back tomorrow though and we’ll talk when you’re feeling more rested.”

“Thanks, Tifa,” Cloud says tiredly. “See you tomorrow.”

“Least I could do for my hero,” Tifa teases.

If she says or does anything else, Cloud misses it entirely as he sinks back into darkness.


End file.
